degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 4: Sanctuary
COLD OPENING EXT. FOREST-EARLY MORNING The Princesses and other royal students are aligned one by one across the Constance Wall. DANI and TORI expect them. They all have laser guns, ready to fight off the Satsujin-sha. ASH and LIZZY are against the wall gossiping. ASH: So...about Niall, did you hit that? LIZZY: No. I've gotten in this new habit where I think I'm going to wait until I rock their worlds. ASH: More power to ya, honey. LIZZY: I like it when boys get backed up. ASH laughs. ASH: You're horrible. That's why you're my cousin. LIZZY: Love ya, babe. GEGI walks up to them. GEGI: Hey! Ready to fight. ASH: Obviously or we wouldn't be standing here. GEGI shrugs. GEGI: Just trying to make conversation. ASH: Well you suck at it. Not surprising. GEGI: May the odds me in your favors, ladies. ASH: What is this the freaking hunger games? GEGI, seriously shut up and go away. And oh my god it's so freaking cold. My vagina's gonna freeze over. LIZZY laughs. GEGI rolls her eyes and walks away. EXT. KIERAN'S CAMP-CONTINUED The soldiers of Kieran are as well lined up. Xav walks back and forth observing them. SOLDIER: Sir, where is Kieran? XAV: He's...busy. INT. KIERAN'S TENT-CONTIUNED KIERAN and YAZZY are in bed making out. Yazzy moans inbetween kisses. YAZZY: We have to go. KIERAN: Bloody. Why don't we just stay here and kiss all day. YAZZY: That would be lovely but we have princesses to kill. KIERAN: Leave that to my men and the Satsujin-sha. We don't have to be out there. YAZZY: You may not but I have to. KIERAN: Like bloody you do. (they continue to kiss.) KAYLIN walks into the tent and groans. KAYLIN: Ok seriously, I don't know how much more of this I can take. YAZZY: Kaylin! What do you want? KAYLIN: Um...we have twits to kill, not twits to screw. KIERAN: Don't lie. You want all this. Kaylin groans. KAYLIN: Shut up. You're not charming. You're disgusting. And if we're lucky, your nether regions will get chopped off within the next hour. (She smiles) KIERAN: I love a woman who plays hard to get. (he winks) YAZZY: Ok, ok. Just give me a moment. Kaylin exits. YAZZY: What was that? KIERAN: A joke? And besides it's not like we're exclusive. Yazzy's face would say other wise but she doesn't fight it. YAZZY: Yeah. Not exclusive. EXT. FOREST-CONTINUED The princesses are trekking through the forest. TIGHT on GEGI and SARAH, who are walking together. GEGI: Sarah, honey, how are you? Have you recovered well since Ari's passing? SARAH: It's hard but I'm getting through it. GEGI: Good. I want you to know that I'm here for you, ok hun? SARAH: Thanks GEGI. ASH and LIZZY come barging behind them. ASH: Awww, how lesbian-esque of you two. Really touching, honestly. GEGI: Excuse me but did you take an extra dose of vitatwits this morning you cold witch? ASH: Excuse me? GEGI: You heard me! I'm sick of you and your nasty attitude! What gives? ASH: Honey...don't start with me. Ash and Lizzy laugh as they walk away but GEGI isn't letting it go this time. She pulls Ash's hair and punches her dead in the face. Ash screams and the two start punching and hitting each other. Lizzy stands on the sidelines cheering for Ash while Sarah cries. DANI and TORI rush up and pull apart the girls. DANI: Girls, girls! Stop it. TORI: Please! ASH: She started it! TORI: This isn't grade school, Shiki! Conduct yourself in a better manner. DANI: Girls, we are suppose to be fighting the Satsujin-sha not each other! SARAH: Speaking of Satsujin-sha... Everyone looks up and sees the towering monsters. Guess who's finally arrived: the Satsujin-sha. Towering far above the trees, 3 of them stand watching the princesses. One, the biggest one, the leader of the pack, let's out a harrowing roar. DANI: Satsujin-sha!!!! TORI: Girls! Get ready to fight! It's now or never. You've trained for this moment. Do us well. For Shiki!! Tori hurls into the air and jumps and a glider and glides toward biggest Satsujin-sha, shooting multiple times. Other princesses follow suit. The princesses on the ground, are faced with the task of fighting off Kieran's soldiers, led by Xav. Ash stabs anything in her way, Lizzy hops on a glider and manages to bring down the third, and smallest Satsujin-sha. GEGI and Sarah fight off a soldier but he manages to hit Sarah and she falls to the ground. GEGI: Sarah! GEGI falls down and drags Sarah into a low laying trench, but it appears to be too late. But there is no time to mourn. GEGI lays Sarah down and hops off, ready to fight more. Ash is fighting off soldier after soldier but Xav manages to back her into a tree and a soldier falls from the branches, capturing her. GEGI manages to destroy one of Kieran' soldiers and is shocked to see Kaylin, fighting off other princesses. GEGI: Kaylin! Kaylin looks over and zaps GEGI with her laser gun. GEGI falls to the ground, hitting her head on a rock. Kaylin looks over emotionless over her former friend. The princesses, realizing that they are out numbered, retreat and make their way to a trench, away from the Satsujin-sha and Xav's soldiers. DANI: Ladies, we fought well but not well enough. We still have a lot of training to do. LIZZY: Has anyone seen Ash or (twitches) GEGI? Everyone looks around and shakes their head. TORI: We have to go look for them. Let's hope they weren't taken prisoner. DANI: Yes. Let's hope not. INT. KIERAN'S TENT-NIGHT Kieran is sitting on his bed after a shower when Xav carries Ash in. ASH: Get off me you swine! XAV: Not an easy one, this one. KIERAN: Well done, mate. You're dismissed for the evening. XAV: Thank you. (he exits) ASH: You despicable human being. What do you want from me? KIERAN: Despicable? A little harsh, don't you think love? ASH: Oh, shut up. Nothing is too harsh for you. You're a monster. KIERAN: Says the girl who kills boys for a living. You know love, we're not that much different. ASH: Oh please. Kieran stands up and walks toward her. He pulls her hair back, and kisses her neck. ASH: What are you doing? KIERAN: Have sex with me. ASH: You're disgusting. KIERAN: For being a sexual human being? ASH: No, for being such a pig. KIERAN: I think you like pigs. (his hands falls her chest) Ash pulls him off her and to the wall. She get's in his face. ASH: No. KIERAN: No, what? ASH: You don't get to be in charge. To make the decisions. Leave that to me. KIERAN: To you eh love? ASH: Yes. And from what I heard while you had be locked up in that awful cell is that you have a girlfriend. Not like it matters to me, if I want something I'll take it, but you? Would you really cheat on your girlfriend. KIERAN: She's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl. ASH: Just a girl? KIERAN: Hmm. I wouldn't lie to you love. Ash touches Kieran's lips and kisses them softly. He moans. ASH: Love... KIERAN: Yes dear? Ash squeezes his pecs. ASH: Love... KIERAN: Yes dear? Kieran pushes her leg against his hips. ASH: I don't kiss in tell. KIERAN: You're in luck, neither do I. They begin kissing and fall onto the floor. FADE OUT Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 5: Death And All His Friends *A funeral is held for the fallen princess. *Ash uses her wits and influence over Kieran to try to break out of her cell but with Kaylin around, it makes things complicated. *Niall buys Lizzy an expensive gift, which makes her rethink her relationship with him. *With Ash gone, Damian tries to assert himself as the new "Queen Bee" of Constance. Category:Blog posts